


The Sounds That Make Bumps in The Night

by Lots_O_Lemons



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Five just needs someone to talk to, Hurt/Comfort, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, there isn't enough Five and Allison in the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lots_O_Lemons/pseuds/Lots_O_Lemons
Summary: Allison finds Five sitting in the window upstairs, the one she goes to when she's upset. Having a power that requires talking sure makes listening a nice change.Takes place sometime in season 1.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	The Sounds That Make Bumps in The Night

Allison didn't know why she went up to that window when she was sad, and she definitely didn't know what she expected it to help with. Thinking didn't do a thing about her broken marriage and breathing the cool air never got her closer to her daughter. Still, it was peaceful, and everyone needs a break from the stress of life every once in a while.

She was looking forward to the calmness of it all as she walked up the stairs. There was little noise and no one to nag at her. When she got there though, she didn't find peace and quiet. Instead, the small figure of her brother, sitting silently in the window.

Five had his head leaned back against the frame, one leg hanging out. The other leg was bent up to his chest casually, arms holding it in place. He was trembling slightly and tears slipped out from his closed eyes.

Allison watched him for a few moments, surprised at her brother's vulnerability. She was sure she had never seen him cry, not even when they were kids, but here he was, doing exactly that.

"Five?"

His eyes flew open and his head jerked her direction, body now tense. She suddenly felt embarrassed to be there, like she had walked into something she was never meant to see.

"Oh, hey, Allison." He played it off as if nothing had happened, but made no move to wipe his tears away.

She took a few slow steps toward him and he moved to let her sit next to him. They sat in silence for a minute, legs hanging out in the warm spring air.

Five looked uncomfortable. Allison didn't mean to do that, but what was done was done. She knew Five wasn't as ok as he acted, he had the same tells as when they were kids, but she hadn't expected to see him like this.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He wouldn't meet her gaze. "Talk about what? Our impending doom?"

"About why you're up here, crying."

"Oh, well, in that case, not really."

Allison sighed out of frustration. Of all her brothers Five had always been the hardest to talk to. Luther knew he could come to her, Klaus would sometimes be the one to strike up the conversation (if he was high enough), and Ben never relented when she asked what was wrong. She could even get Diego to talk sometimes, and if not she would get mom to do it, but Five always said he was fine, never let anyone help.

To his sister's surprise, he was the first to break the silence. "I can see why you like it up here. It's quiet, no one to bother you." He smiled just enough for Allison to notice. Gesturing towards her, he added, "Well, almost no one."

She let out a quiet laugh. "Yeah." 

Their talking faded back into the sounds of crickets down below, before Allison spoke again. "The bugs are noisy though."

"I kinda like them." Five paused for a second, his smile disappearing. "There were no bugs in the apocalypse. Maybe the occasional cockroach, but besides that..." He trailed off. "It was really quiet."

Allison's smile went away.

"You know, of all the things I think were terrible about being alone, the silence was definitely one of the worst." He looked down at his feet, ignoring Allison's look of pity. "You don't realize how loud background noise actually is until you've been somewhere without it." He sighed, lost in thought.

She nodded, not entirely understanding but wanting Five to stay. "Well," She wrapped her arm around his shoulders, and to her surprise, he accepted the gesture. "With a family like ours, you'll be wanting the silence back as soon as possible."

He finally looked up at her, smiling. She smiled back, and, for possibly the first time in her life, Allison felt connected to her brother. They sat in the window for a while, just enjoying each others presence. It was no longer a place for the siblings to think about their troubles. Instead, it was a place to heal from them.


End file.
